


Apprentice

by Devilchick12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive Kylo, Although He Wants To Fuck You, Definitely Hux, Especially Hux, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn Wants You Back In His Life, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux Gets Mad, Innocent Reader, Jealousy, Kylo Destroys Anyone Who Gets In His Way Of Getting You, Kylo Gets Possesive, Loss of Virginity, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Turns Warlike, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Violence, Virign Reader, hux doesn't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: Rey finds you on a desert planet as a orphan Force-Sensitive child and decides to adopt you. Kylo finds you in Naboo and decides to make you his apprentice. He gains serious feelings for you, but so does Hux. Kylo wants to get with you. Hux wants you to be him and that makes Kylo want to kill him. You just want to stop being so confused and have a somewhat normal life again. Why does the First Order always ruin everything?





	1. A New Beginning

Life on Tatooine was interesting. You were an orphan. A damn smart orphan at that. Your first memory was sitting in the shade of a cantina's shadow. You think you were about 2. Your last memory on that damned planet was meeting a girl named Rey.   
  
She was looking for something, you can't seem to remember what exactly it was, and she ran into you, a 14 year old. She offered you water and you reluctantly accepted it. It was Tatooine, who's just going to give out water. But Rey understood what it's like to be hungry, thirsty and hot.   
  
Later on she would tell you stories of Jakku. She had asked where your parents were, and when you told her that they got killed, she decided to adopt you. After you left that wasteland of a planet, you went to Naboo, where Rey bought a home for the two of you. You would get visits from a Wookie who later become one of your closest friends and you were happy.   
  
And then they came.  
  
You were 18 and at the moment, picking berries from your garden when the 'troopers stormed through Theed. Rey prepared you with what to do if situations like this arose. You rushed inside, grabbed the lightsaber you made and rushed to the basement. It took a couple of hours for them to march by your house, and when they did, you had a bad feeling rushing through you. You could sense a dark presence getting closer. You learned how to channel the force when Rey adopted you.   
  
(Rey always told you to listen to the force when you felt something)  
  
You felt danger approaching. They were standing at the basement door. You rushed under a table and used the force to gently put a long, heavy blanket over you. Just as you did, the door slid open and heavy footsteps came down the stairs. The person searched around for a bit before stepping over to where you were hidden.   
  
There was only silence and you thought that the figure would leave, despite your wishes, the being throws off the blanket and sees you. It was a human, dressed in black, with a soft looking face and gentle brown eyes. Then it hit you. This is Kylo Ren.  _The_  Kylo Ren. The man Rey warned you about so many times. The man she said that would use you for you powers. you are strong with the force, everyone knows that, even  _him_.  
  
He stares at you deeply, then roughly grabs your arm and pulls you up quickly. You tried to pull away but he was too strong and his grip was too tight. He dragged you out of the house and to the center of town to a spaceship. For the entire journey to maker knows where, you sat in the corner of the cockpit, curled into a ball and shivering. You had never experienced something like this, not even on Tatooine.   
You were scared. You knew he wasn't going to kill you, only take you on as an apprentice. At least, you hoped he wouldn't kill you. You wish Rey was here. She'd be able to help. She could save you. Kylo growled deeply and you felt an ache in your head. It wasn't bad, more like a pinch. As if he were disciplining you, it still didn't feel good though. Nothing did at the moment. You soon fell asleep to your own worries and sadness.   
  
You woke up in a chamber that was unfamiliar, in a bed that was not yours. You sit up and stretch your sore muscles. "Evening, little one."Kylo spoke from a dim corner of the room. You jumped and reached for your lightsaber in your pocket but it was gone. "I got rid of it. We will go a get a lightsaber that is more fitting for you. I may even teach you how to make it into a helpful design like mine."he stood up and took huge strides to where you were standing.   
Alright, he is bigger than you and probably had his weapon on him, so fighting him with your fists was out of the question. Kylo laughed. "Fight me? You're better than I imagined. I will explain what is going on, if you do not already know. I am Supreme Leader and I need an apprentice.  
There is no Force-Sensitive creature alive with more potential than you. You  _will_  be my apprentice, no questions. I will give you robes and tomorrow, we will get you a new lightsaber. I have an extra room here for you. Your robes are in your new room. Bathe and put them on. Afterwards, we will tour the  _Supremacy II_ once you are finished. Try and be quick."  
  
You slowly nodded and got up, and rushed to the room right next door to the room you were in before, you guess that was Kylo's chamber, and took a nice shower. You brushed out your hair and put on your robes. They were snug and comfortable, surprisingly they fit perfectly. You put on fitting boots and joined Kylo in the hall. He asked if you were ready and you gave a curt nod. He showed you every aspect of the ship, although it seemed like he was trying to avoid someone or something. You wanted to figure out what it was. Maybe another time. You were tired and had to be awake early the next cycle for your trip to the Kyber Crystal you were going to use for your new lightsaber.   
You crawled into your warm and soft bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring. You wondered if Rey would ever come for you.  
  
  
You woke up earlier than you needed and took an extra long shower and made sure you looked presentable. You slipped on your dark colored robes, your black boots and tied your hair up. When you walked outside your room, Kylo was waiting at the entrance of the large living space. You nodded and smiled at him and he led you to the docking bay. You boarded a ship, you think it was that same one you arrived here on, and headed towards the bright planet where your crystal awaits. It took a bit, even with lightspeed, but once you made it there, you were in awe.   
The planet you went to to make your first lasersword wasn't even this pretty. There were babbling brooks and beautiful mountains. You quickly gathered your crystal and took it to a geological compressor. Soon enough you had your synth-crystal and went back to  _Supremacy II_. You spend cycles meditating and creating your lightsaber.   
  
Soon enough, your lightsaber was complete and ready to use. You spent so much time on creating your weapon that you forgot all about Rey. You were starting to like it here. Ren was a good teacher. He was kind and understanding, and you really were starting to care for him. You picked up to silver hilt and ignited your 'saber. Your eyes teared up with pride, the beautiful red glow lighting up your face.  
You spent cycles training with Kylo, you were turning out to be so much more than Kylo ever expected and he was overwhelmed with pride. You didn't want to let your master down, so you worked even harder than you did before.   
  
You were really starting to care for Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren had always felt an attraction towards you and now that he knew you felt the similar feelings, nothing was going to hold him back from having you. Well, maybe a couple people. Person A hadn't the slight clue on your location and Person B would get his ass handed to him if he ever tried to go after you.


	2. The Dream

 

She came to you in a dream. Perhaps this was her way of communicating with you.  
 _The first thing you noticed was the rain falling on your head and running down your apprentice robes. You noticed something was different and saw that your lightsaber was missing. You went through a lot to get that specific weapon and so you were keen on finding it. Forests quickly built up around you, making your surroundings a tad bit darker. "Looking for something?"came a familiar voice, although you couldn't put a name to the voice. You looked into the distance and saw Rey. "Rey!"you cried. Suddenly, she appeared right in front of you, dangling your lightsaber in front of your face. You reached for it but she tossed it behind her. "Rey."you whined.  
  
"How could you?"she spoke calmly, "He is the enemy. Not only are you training with him but you also have deep feelings for him. I'm ashamed of you."she shook her head in disappointment.   
  
"Rey, I'm sorry. I really am. It just happened. He's different than what you think. He's kind and caring-"  
  
"He's murdered thousands without a care, my love."she sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"And he loves you."she chastised.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to come home. Now."she spoke sternly.  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
"Where it's always been."  
  
"I need you to help me. Please rescue me."  
  
"You got yourself into this terrible situation and you can get yourself out of it."_Rey's image disappeared and you slowly woke up from your dream, feeling very disoriented. You kept thinking about how to get home and if you even wanted to. Kylo loves you, but what Rey said was true, he is a monster.   
You spent the day around the ship since Kylo had business planetside and he needed to go alone. You met a lovely man named Dopheld Mitaka and a tall woman named Phasma. You friended both of them. There's one man who you're not sure about. His name is General Hux. He's taken with you, you can feel it. But you also feel he has a dislike for Force users. You're more confused than you have been recently.  
  
You stood on the bridge as the General gave orders. He kept sneaking glances at you when he thought you weren't watching, but you learned from Kylo to always be liking. You wondered how Kylo will feel about the General liking you as well. You were leaned against a window when the General walked up to you.  
  
"Evening, General."you nodded respectfully.   
  
"Evening, (y/n). May I talk with you?"  
  
"Of course. May I ask about the subject?"he stared at you for a while, which was mildly uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you close with anyone?"something felt off to you.  
  
"I suppose I am to Kylo. But it's complicated."you had to think about it for a moment. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I-I'll take my leave."he turned on his heel and walked away. You noticed his pale cheeks turn red and you could sense anxiety and jealousy in him. You were beyond confused by now.  
  
The next few cycles went by smoothly. Still no Kylo Ren, but it's nice in a way. Although you do miss your master. The General had been more social with you. Just talking about things friends would talk about. It seemed abnormal for him to do this. Then the next 14 cycles, no Kylo but the General had been getting even more cozy with you. You sort of like it.   
  
You were sitting in the cafeteria when the General approached you. "Good day, General."you beamed.   
  
"Hello, (y/n)."he gave out a small chuckle, which made you smile even more. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"your eyes got wide with curiosity.  
  
"I. . . I think you are a strong and independent woman. I admire you for who you are. I- er. . ."he glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "I am  _very_ fond of you, my dear."your cheeks darkened.  
  
"Oh. Um, General."  
  
"Call me Armitage when we're alone."you looked around and saw a minimal amount of people in the area.  
  
"Alright. Armitage, I'm flattered, I really am. Um, so. . . does this mean you want to date me?"  
  
"Yes."he subtly grabbed your hand, his soft, slender fingers caressing your knuckles. Completely unexpected, he kissed you. You were surprised. You had never been kissed before and you had no idea how to handle this. Just as soon as it began, the kiss ended and Armitage leaned away from you once more.  
  
"Um, my apologies, General Hux. I must excuse myself."you got up, grabbed your lightsaber that had fallen from your belt and rushed to your quarters. You were not even alone for three minutes when you felt the presence of your master and it was not a positive feeling you got from it. You curled up on your bed and held your pillow close to your body.   
  
You could hear destruction caused by a lightsaber and that never meant anything good. Kylo was pissed and whoever is in his way better be careful.  
  
Kylo stormed into your shared quarters and stomped up to you. "Why did you kiss him?"he growled out.  
  
"I didn't, master. He kissed me."you said.  
  
"And you let him?"  
  
"I didn't really know what was going on. That was my first kiss."that made Kylo even more mad.  
  
"I'll be back."he ignited his lightsaber and was about to leave when you called his name.  
  
"Why are you mad?"Kylo stopped.  
  
"Because I love you."you froze. "Now, if we are done, I'm going to show him, and anyone else, that you are mine."and he left. You didn't even have time to tell him that you weren't his. Maybe it's for the best, but now Armitage is getting attacked and Maker knows if anyone else is. Rey needs to hurry the hell up.


	3. Reunion

It happened at the most bizarre time. You were walking along the isolated hallways of  _Supremacy II_  when the ship was under attack. Everyone was fleeing and you ran to the hangar and searched for a way to escape. As if the Force favored you, you saw a lone, undamaged TIE Fighter. You made sure your lightsaber was on you. (You had a habit of losing yours quiet frequently)  
You bolted towards the 'Fighter and climbed in. Before you knew it, you were in space, hovering over the area where  _Supremacy II_ once was. Even though you didn't see it happen, you knew it jumped to hyperspace. In your haze, you thought of a dream you had a while back.  
  
 _You were on a bright green  stretch of land, not unlike Naboo, when a figure in dust colored robes appeared in front of you. Rey. You were less than ecstatic. "(y/n)."she said warmly._  
  
 _"Why haven't you come for me?"you questioned harshly. She frowned._  
  
 _"Why haven't we met up yet?"she turned it around on you. You furrowed your eyebrows. "Don't tell me you don't know how. You do. You can escape. I think you like it there."she had a faint smirk on her face._  
  
 _"I don't! I just. . . Kylo is nice."you muttered_  
  
 _"And the General?"_  
  
 _"What about him?"you huffed._  
  
 _"I know he loves you too. You're at a crossroads, my dear."you bowed your head in embarrassment. "Come meet with me. We will discuss this more then."_  
  
 _"But where are you?"you were growing frustrated._  
  
 _"Our temporary home. Listen the force and you'll find me."_  
  
The dream cut out there. You glanced out into space and saw that you were not that far from a blue planet. You figured the First Order would be out to retrieve you and the last place they would look would be an aquatic planet. At that realization, you were off to the mysterious planet. When you had arrived in it's atmosphere, you were greeted with endless miles of sea, and a bright green island.  _Bright green_.   
You sped towards the island which grew in size with every approaching second. You landed gently on a pile of rocks by the shore and climbed up the seemingly never ending stairs. When you reached the top, you were met with the back of tan robes. The figure turned around and you felt a rush of emotions.   
"Hello, my dear." _Rey_.  
  
"Oh, Mother!"you cried and rushed up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I miss you."you sobbed.  
"As did I, little one."she hugged you back. A giant roar sounded in endearment.  
  
"I miss you too, Chewie."you buried your face into Rey's hair.  
  
"We should talk."Rey said once you pulled away. You gave a curt nod and followed her into a hut.  
  
"Oh, (y/n)!"Finn stood up from his seat and hugged you. "I'm glad you're okay."he whispered in your ear. You smiled and hugged him tightly.   
"Sit. We need to talk."Rey said sternly. Finn let go and rushed to sit on a rusty bed. You took Finn's seat on a rickety wooden chair and Rey sat in the similar seat in front of you. "I'm disappointed."she sighed after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother."you felt ashamed.  
  
"But I'm proud of you. You are strong. You didn't stay, did you? You never wanted to."she leaned back slightly. "I love you."she spoke with endearment.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I always saw power and potential in you, my love. I knew everyone else did as well. Know the good and the evil, and you shall always stay true. I'm not disappointed that you became his apprentice. I knew what your intentions were. I'm disappointed in those- those  _monsters._ "she spat out the last word with disgust. "Taking advantage of a child's affection."  
  
"Mother, I'm not a child. I haven't been for a long time."  
  
"I know. We discussed this when you turned 16. But you'll always be my child. You're all I have. Tell me you're okay. Tell me they didn't hurt you."tears welled up in the brunette's eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, Mother. They were just stupid."you rolled your eyes.  
  
"But you haven't forgotten them."  
  
"Have you been practicing the force more?"you grinned cheekily. She glared at you.  
  
"They love me, Mother, and you know them. They won't take no for an answer. I'm stuck. No doubt Ren will be searching the entire galaxy to find me."  
  
"Yes. Which is why we cannot stay. The First Order will be here too. We cannot go through that again."spoke up Finn.  
  
"I know, I just-"Rey stopped herself and stared at you. "You have a new lightsaber?"she questioned.  
  
"Um, yes. Kylo destroyed my other one."Rey stayed silent.  
  
"He's tracking us. We must leave now."Rey stood up and dragged you out of the hut, Chewie and Finn at your tail. Rey had disposed of your weapon and fired up the  _Millennium Falcon._  You boarded the famous spaceship and flew far away from Ahch-To.  
  
Kylo Ren made a face of disgust when he stepped foot on the greenery. He walked around the coast and was revolted to see a large finned aquatic creature sitting against a boulder. Something caught his eye laying on the shore. He moved closer to investigate and almost yelled when he noticed what it was. A lightsaber.  _Your_  lightsaber.


End file.
